Reincarnated Love
by mariahmaru
Summary: Rei is confused... She thinks she's in love with Kei. How could this be, if she loves Yuu soon? Can she confess her love to Kei and forget about Yuu?


Reincarnated Love

Rei Kurosawa is a freelance photographer, and her pass love Yuu Asou was accidently killed when she was driving in a car on a rainy day and crashed, she blamed herself for his death. Wanting to see him again, she was lured by his ghost into the Kuze Shrine. That's when she learned more about Miku Hinasaki her roommate and Kei Amakura Yuu's best friend.

Miku's past life was a little shrine priestess named, 'Amane Kuze', who had three other sisters that were shrine priestesses and a older brother named, 'Kaname Otosuki'.

Kei's past life was a man named, 'Kaname Otosuki', he was Amane's big brother. He was dearly in love with the tattooed priestess Reika, he did everything to see her one more time.

Rei's past life was the tattooed priestess named, 'Reika'. She was in love with a man-Kaname and her best friend was Amane. The only thing she wished for was that she saw Kaname one more time, before they preform the rite of stakes.

After the hard times those three felt after the matter, they all agreed that Kei should move in with Rei and Miku. As much as she hated doing so, Rei cleaned out Yuu's old room, she sobbed countless times going through her old lover's belongings. Kei felt so guilty when he moved into the room, but Rei kept saying that this 'wasn't a problem'.

As days passed, Rei began to notice how Kei was just like Yuu. And she couldn't get it out of her head that Kei and her use to have a relationship in the past, she thought about it-starting a new life with Kei, but how could she do that? She still loved Yuu, with all of her heart.

One day Miku went to the market, leaving Rei and Kei alone in the house together.

The two sat awkwardly next to each other in the living room, with the t.v on, but they weren't watching the t.v, they looked at their own laps. If the t.v wasn't on, the room would've been pure silent. Kei cleared his throat, making Rei jump in surprised. "Sorry..!" Kei said blushing. "I-It's ok..." Rei said blushing as well. They were silent once again till' Kei broke the silence, "So... How's work?" "Uh-Pretty good. How's your writing?" Rei asked looking at him. Kei smiled a bit and said almost jokefully, "I'm writing about the manor of sleep and our experiences, but my manager thinks it's perfect for a fiction novel." "Oh... I'm sorry." Rei said feeling guilty that his work wasn't doing well. "There's no problem, I didn't think people would think it was real story in the first-place. It was so crazy that it seemed so unreal." Kei said smiling. "I know! Who would've believed that I was the main character?" Rei asked laughing a bit. "Or we had a forbidden love?" Kei asked, as they laughed a bit more. "Or that I still love you-" Rei said before covering her mouth. Kei stared at her. "S-Sorry! I'm-I'm going to leave now!" Rei stated before Kei grabbed her wrist, to prevent her of leaving. "Kei!" Rei asked as he scooted next to her, moving his face towards hers. "You love me..?" He asked softly, his breath tickling her lips, his eyes starring at hers. "I-I-uh... Kei..." Rei said embarrassed with her cheeks turning pink. Kei gave her a soft peck on her lips, "I-I love you too Rei, but I believe you love Yuu more." Rei's heart stopped. "Kei..!" She said as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself closer to him. Kei stared at her wide eyed, while she shyly placed her lips on his. He kissed back, and they both closed their eyes, feeling a most magical feeling as they held each other. They held each other closer, feeling the magic increase, was this the feeling of a hundred and fifty year-old love finally being released? They continued to kiss each other, before the front door opened to reveal Miku with grocery bags, "Rei I'm home!" Kei and Rei's eyes snapped open as they scrambled to sit normally on their seats. Miku walked through the living room door, "I'm making curry tonight!" "My favorite!" Kei said awkwardly as Miku walked in the kitchen. "Glad to hear that." She said smiling, not noticing Miku and Kei sitting awkward blushing all kinds of reds


End file.
